deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:123chaseyoung/Cowboy vs Leopard Society
Cowboy: The guntotting horseback riding herder and icon of the American frontier! vs Leopard Society: Cannibalistic cult who wore leopard skin and terroized West Africa! Who is Deadliest!!? Cowboy Central to the myth and the reality of the West is the American cowboy. The cowboy has for over a century been the iconic American image, recognized worldwide and saluted as an authentic hero by Americans. The cowboys today have become a cultural icon in modern times, and are an image of the American people abroad and of American warrior culture. Before a drive, a cowboy's duties included riding out on the range and bringing together the scattered cattle. Alcohol was everywhere in the West (outside Mormondom), but on the trail the cowboys were forbidden to drink it. As open range ranching and the long drives gave way to fenced in ranches in the 1880s, by the 1890s the glory days of the cowboy came to an end, and the myths about the "free living" cowboy began to emerge. Many of the cowboys were veterans of the Mexican-American War, Civil War and various Indian Wars, particularly coming from both the Confederacy, and the Union, who returned to their home towns and found no future, so they went west looking for new opportunities. Many even joined the Rough Riders lead by fellow cowboy Theodore Roosevelt. To protect their cattle from wild animals, Indians and rustlers, cowboys also carry with them firearms such as revolvers, rifles and shotguns. Many cowboys, such as Wild Bill Hickok, John Wesley Hardin, Tom Horn, Luke Short, Billy the Kid and others, became known for their quickness with a pistol draw. Indeed the quickdraw was an important skill in the violent American West. Qualifications to become a cowboy during on the job trainings include self-reliance, hardwork, perseverance and independence. Many of these are heavily admired as true Americans values. Weapons Melee: Bowie knife and Lasso Pistol: Colt Peacemakers Rifle: Winchester Model 1873 Special: 12 gauge coach gun Leopard Society The Leopard Society was a West African secret society active in the early- to mid-20th century that practiced cannibalism. They were centred in Sierra Leone, Liberia and Côte d'Ivoire. They terrorized Africa as bandits, cannibals, and as a cult. For many centuries a leopard cult has existed in West Africa, particularly in Nigeria and Sierra Leone, wherein its members kill as does the leopard, by slashing, gashing, and mauling their human prey with steel claws and knives. Later, during gory ceremonies, they drink the blood and eat the flesh of human victims. Those initiates who aspire to become members of the cult must return from a night's foray with a bottle of their victim's blood and drink it in the presence of the assembled members. The cultists believe that a magical elixir known as borfima, which they brew from their victim's intestines, grants them superhuman powers and enables them to transform themselves into leopards. Members would dress in leopard skins, waylaying travelers with sharp claw-like weapons in the form of leopards' claws and teeth. The victims' flesh would be cut from their bodies and distributed to members of the secret society. According to their beliefs, the ritual cannibalism would strengthen both members of the secret society as well as their entire tribe. A likely victim would be chosen, the date and time of the killing agreed upon, and the executioner, known as the Bati Yeli, would be selected. The Bati Yeli wore the ritual leopard mask and a leopard skin robe. It was preferable that the sacrifice be performed at one of the leopard cult's jungle shrines, but if circumstances demanded a more immediate shedding of blood, the rite could be conducted with the ceremonial twopronged steel claw anywhere at all. Pratten (2007) suggests that British authorities later used cannibalism as a false accusation against people in Annang (Nigeria). Encounters with what is believed to be a survival of The Leopard Society into the post-colonial era are described by MacIntosh. Weapons Melee: Metal tip claws Pistol: Webley revolver Rifle: Spencer rifle Special: Howdah pistol X-Factors Training: CB: 75 LS: 80 In order to be a cowboy, one must be adept with a gun, and there are on the job training for greehorns. But the leopard society trained themselves to kill, as such they are more trained. Experience: CB: 85 LS: 80 Experienced cowboys fought bandits, rustlers, Indians, wild animals, terrains and climate so they are tough. Most of them were veterans of various American wars. Leopard Society mostly attack unarmed travellers and ocasional British colonial police. Discipline: CB: 89 LS: 80 This is close, but the cowboy scores higher because, contrary to popular belief, they were actually more disciplined than they are portrayed. They are forbidden to drink or use opium while on the job, and in order to become a cowboy one must be independent, hardworking and self reliant. Leopard men are nothing more than brutal savages. Brutality: CB: 80 LS: 95 Leopard men are hardcore killers. They are known to wipe out whole villages and leave no survivors. The cowboy only kills when he has to. Battle Five cowboys ride in the wilderness, happy and conversing because they have just received their pay, and are now heading to the town. Unknown to them are five other leopard man hidden in the foliage, who were sent to gather people for their ritual sacrifice. As the cowboys got closer, the leopard men opened fire. A rifle bullet from a spencer rifle hit a cowboy in the head, and he fell down with his guns undrawn. The cowboys were startled, and their horses jolted and panicked as hell broke loose. One leopard man charged at the confused posse, and he grabs one cowboy off his horse and ripped his ribcage open with his metal claws, before devouring on his organs. Horrified, his fellow cowboys opened fire with their rifles and pistols, killing the leopard man on the spot. The cowboys then managed to regroup and retaliated. A cowboy lassos one leopard man from a tree and drags him to the ground, before killing him with his pistol. One leopard man manages to get under the cowboy's horse and again attempted to drag him down, but the cowboy quickly grabs his bowie knife and stabs the leopard man in the neck. A leopard man manages to shoot a cowboy in the head with his howdah pistol, but another cowboy kills him with two shots to the chest with his shotgun. The cowboy then grabs his winchester rifle and fired, killing a leopard man hidden in the trees. Another leopard man however, manages to unload his webley at the cowboy's head. The remaining cowboy charged his horse at the leopard man, but the latter just jumped and hid in the trees. The cowboy tried to draw him out with his revolver, but the leopard man manages to crept under him and lunged. Both fell on the ground hard, with the leopard man landed on top of the cowboy. As the leopard man chants his battle cry and prepares for a finishing blow, the cowboy managed to draw his other revolver and fired, hitting the leopard man in the gut. The leopard man fell over and cried with pain, before the cowboys empties his pistol at his head. The exhausted cowboy manages to get back to his horse, tilts his hat on his fallen comrade, and rides off into the sunset shouting "Yee-haaaaaaaw!" Expert's Opinion The cowboy won because he had the better mid range and long range weapons. He was also more experienced, prepared, and hardened in the wilderness than the leopard man. Category:Blog posts